1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improved functional fluid compositions, more particularly to improved water-cooled two-cycle engine oil compositions which satisfy certain engine performance demands and, desirably, which are environmentally friendly.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many situations in which oleaginous compositions are released into the environment. Among the ways these releases occur include leaks, accidental discharges, spills, and waste effluent. Unfortunately, the effects of these releases typically lead to undesirable environmental problems. In water-cooled two-cycle engine applications, these effects may include harm to aquatic life, most notably, fish.
Today's two-cycle engine designs have placed severe demands on the engine's lubricants. Lessening ring sticking and piston deposits by providing a cleanly burning and detergent/dispersant effective fuel/oil mixture are among the key demands to be satisfied. These demands, coupled with environmental pollution concerns, provide a formidable challenge to the formulator. Desirably, a single lubricant composition is sought to meet both engine performance and environmental demands. The functional fluid compositions of this invention offer one response toward satisfying these demands.